


in-between

by andsmile



Series: varchie content appreciation 💖 [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: DO NOT forget about the 'f' in rpf, F/M, Lowercase, compilation for appreciation, kinda angsty i'm sorry, or varchie cookie week, varchie content creator appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsmile/pseuds/andsmile
Summary: a collection of drabbles, one shots, etc, to the VCCA or, as we call it, the varchie cookie week. showing some love to varchie content creators!
Relationships: KJ Apa/Camila Mendes
Series: varchie content appreciation 💖 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787695
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	in-between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andrewslodge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewslodge/gifts).



> okay, FULL disclaimer before this goes up, these people are real and have real feelings and daily lives we know nothing about, and i am not claiming to know anything about them. do not forget that 'real people fiction' has a 'fiction' in it and that this is a highly fictionalized version of things we'll never know of. that being said, i am disabling unregistered comments because i know that the trolls are always out there.
> 
> anyway, always trying to be as respectful as possible towards the cast and their feelings, but i know that iz loves these two and i wanted to write something for her. i hope you enjoy it, girlie girl!

**_in-between_ **

**_._ **

inspired by [this post](https://www.instagram.com/p/CCEhDdRh34i/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) and izzie's love for them

cami’s party is a day before her actual birthday, which KJ thinks it’s a little stupid since it’s still goddamn quarantine. who would even care if the party was on a monday?

 _people still maintain their routines, kage._ she told him over the phone with that small giggle that always accompanied everything she said to him. the small giggle that always made him smile—even if just a little, even if thousands of miles away under a sky so full of stars that is bright when it’s supposed to be dark. _we bought a piñata. let me have my way!_

 _as if,_ like alicia silverstone said in the movie she made him watch. as if she had never had her way with him. as if he wouldn’t get in his car and drive all of those miles back to LA to laugh at her trying to hit the piñata. cami was funny.

it’s the third birthday he gets to spend around her, not counting the birthday that he spent _with_ her. it’s a beautiful, warm day, but it gets more beautiful as the sun starts to set. he’s always been a big fan of sunsets and sunrises and everything that’s sort of in-between two states.

 _with_ and _around_. he’s always been the in-between these two prepositions.

but that’s just cami, that’s how she operates. she’s always _with_ someone when he’s just _around_. sometimes he’s the _with_ and she’s the _around_. this time the _with_ guy, at least, isn’t his best friend, and it’s not so awful to see him hugging her when she hits the piñata and all the candy falls on the grass, it’s not so overwhelming to witness her being lifted off the ground and laughing brightly.

KJ likes the dress she’s wearing, all flowers and patterns and colors, long dresses that make her look more like herself. he likes how the colors mix up together when grayson turns her around, her feet still off the ground, and the little smile comes to his lips as it always does.

he lights up a cigarette and walks into the house she just bought. the lights inside are off but the sunset makes it ok for him not to turn them on.

cami comes like he kind of knew she would, a moth drawn to a flame that is always burning just like the cigarette he just dragged off of. “i’m dizzy,” she says in the usual giggly voice, giving him a handful of candy that she picked from the floor, all colored packages like the pattern in her dress. “c’mon, a little bit of sugar can’t hurt. you don’t have to be shirtless for a month.”

he laughs and rests the cigarette on the ashtray, unwrapping one of the pink candies, popping it into his mouth. he watches her do the same. “having fun?”

“you know i am,” she says, tongue getting pink from the candy. “are you?”

“i'm always having fun,” he breathes out. cami looks up at him and she knows—she knows all about what that means, knows all about how his head can’t quiet unless he’s doing something with his hands or if the music is so loud that he can’t hear his own thoughts, she knows all about him. he doesn’t have to explain. “grayson is a nice guy.”

she smiles softly like he expected her to. the _with_ guys were all _nice_ except for charles who was a lot more, but they don’t go there. “any progress with your _chérie_?” she asks and means it.

“maybe. when she’s high enough she doesn’t leave me on read,” he says honestly. cami giggles and it makes him smile again. she takes a step in his direction, the same pink flavor of his candy melting in both their mouths. she reaches out a hand to touch his face.

“you need to shave,” she pulls the long hair of his beard between her fingers, just enough to make him feel it in his skin. he swallows whatever is left of the candy.

“and cut my hair too?” he repeats what mads has told him a thousand times when he was still outside. cami laughs again, in that way that makes her shoulders tremble a little.

“i like the hair,” she moves her hand to delicately pull a strand of his hair, pushing it away from his forehead. KJ closes his eyes for a minute, relishing in the way she cards her fingers through his hair. he leaves his eyes closed when she touches his face again, this time with the back of her hand, the painful reminder of different touches they’ve exchanged before. “but the beard has to go.”

KJ holds her wrist for a moment, just the slightest graze of fingers. his head is quiet. he thinks he’s not thinking when he opens his eyes. she's looking at him like she often is, big, soft irises that look like they want to say something but _can’t_.

another in-between.

her wrist glides away from his hold. “i love you, kage,” cami says then, and it’s not what she wanted to say. he knows it isn’t. “let’s go back to the party.”

she leaves first, but he’s used to it. KJ wonders if she would have thrown the party on monday if he asked her to let _him_ have his way.

the cigarette on the ashtray still hasn’t burned out.

.


End file.
